


study break

by moonlumie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Poor Study Habits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27016684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlumie/pseuds/moonlumie
Summary: “Yaku-san, I’m bored.”“Studying isn’t supposed to be fun, Lev,” Yaku replies as he checks his answer.“But I don’t want to study,” Lev says and Yaku sighs.
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke
Comments: 8
Kudos: 299





	study break

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to twitter user @kaashmoneybb for this prompt. Hope you enjoy!

Lev isn’t studying. Yaku knows this, but he also knows that Lev  _ wants  _ Yaku to know it, so he doesn’t say a word. Instead, he takes a sip of tea from his favorite mug, which Lev always tries to steal, and quietly works on balancing another chemical equation. He’d just go to another room and shut the door but there aren’t many places to go in the tiny apartment they moved into when Lev followed Yaku to university.

Predictably, Lev escalates. 

“Yaku-san, I’m bored.”

“Studying isn’t supposed to be fun, Lev,” Yaku replies as he checks his answer. 

“But I don’t want to study,” Lev says and Yaku sighs.

He likes having a routine personally. He likes getting as much studying done as possible after practice and before dinner so that he can relax before bed—barring when upcoming exams force him to cram. Lev on the other hand is… less consistent—a long leg snakes under the low table to poke at Yaku’s thigh—and often distractingly horny. 

Ever since they finally moved in together, Lev has been far too excited to take advantage of their newfound privacy. Yaku pinches his foot under the table.

“Ouch, Yaku-san!”

“I know for a fact that the assignment you’re working on is due Wednesday.”

“And it’s only Monday!” Lev says, which Yaku doesn’t gratify with an answer. 

Silence stretches out for another moment before Lev is crawling around the table with his assignment paper. He comes up behind Yaku. 

“Yaku-san, what do you think they mean by this question?” Lev asks, sliding his long octopus arms around Yaku’s body to hold the assignment in front of Yaku’s book. He points at a space near the bottom of the sheet.

“Lev, that’s the grading rubric,” Yaku says, deeply unimpressed. 

“Oh, gotcha. Thanks, Yaku-san,” Lev says with his face already pressed into the side of Yaku’s neck. 

There’s no way either of them is getting anything done at this rate. Yaku reaches backward to fist a hand gently but firmly into Lev’s hair and pulls him forward until his chin is over Yaku’s shoulder, bringing them almost face to face. 

“If I have sex with you right now will you leave me the hell alone afterwards so we can get our work done?” Yaku asks, holding bright green eyes with his no-nonsense gaze. 

Lev nods as much as he’s able to, his stupidly endearing, close-lipped smile stretching across his face. One of his hands immediately snakes down to Yaku’s crotch, which earns him a slap across the knuckles. Yaku can’t help but laugh.

“Can you  _ wait _ for four seconds? Go to the bedroom!” Yaku chuckles. 

Lev manages to sneak in a kiss but complies.

“Can I top, Yaku-san?” Lev says as he heads around the corner to their bedroom, pulling his shirt off as he goes.

Yaku pushes himself up, “Absolutely not. You’ll make it take eight hundred years. Plus if you’re gonna make us take a break then we’re gonna do it my way.”

He follows Lev and finds him flopping back onto the bed, still grinning. It’s not that Yaku doesn’t enjoy bottoming on occasion. Lev just likes to tease and take his time and Yaku doesn't have time to put up with that today.

“Ok!” Lev says, completely unbothered. 

Yaku doesn’t waste any time and gets himself fully undressed. He hooks his fingers under Lev’s shorts and boxers and pulls those off as well, tossing them towards the hamper. Then Yaku basically pounces.

Just because he has better prioritization and impulse control than Lev doesn’t mean he isn’t  _ interested. _

He grabs Lev’s wrists and pins them above his head, straddling his waist as he leans down to press their lips together. Lev opens under Yaku with no hesitation, letting the older boy lick between his lips and swallow up the surprised whine that leaks out of Lev’s throat. 

Yaku doesn’t give Lev much time to ease into it, keeping one hand on his crossed wrists while his other trails down to his chest to pluck at a sensitive nipple. He loves the way that Lev responds to him. He might tower over Yaku in public, but behind closed doors, Yaku can have Lev looking up at him whenever he wants. 

After a few moments, Lev struggles against Yaku’s grip. He leans back and tilts his head in question, freeing the younger man’s mouth. 

“Mori, I wanna—”

Yaku lets him up and Lev immediately shimmies out from under his thighs and slides off the bed. Lev’s big hands cup Yaku’s ass and he leans forward to take his boyfriend’s half-hard cock into his mouth. Yaku gasps and his hands fly to Lev’s hair, resisting the urge to pull. 

He’s getting steadily harder under the attention of Lev’s hot tongue and enthusiastic lips but half the blood in his body tries to rush south when Lev momentarily pulls off and looks up to say, “You can fuck my mouth, Yaku-san.”

Yaku curses, “ _ Shit, _ what kind of porn have you been watching?”

Still, an invitation is an invitation. Yaku gives a tentative couple hitches of his hips, sweat breaking out on his forehead. He swears again when he thrusts and the head of his cock hits the back of Lev’s throat and he can feel him swallow against the feeling. Looking down at Lev, who seems determined to stare up at him the whole time with his bright green eyes, quickly gets to be too much and Yaku has to squeeze his own shut. 

Lev’s fingers are like hot brands where they’ve slipped down to wrap around Yaku’s thick thighs, clenching whenever Yaku loses a bit of control and thrusts a little too hard.

“Stop, stop,” Yaku says after an embarrassingly short amount of time. “Get on the bed, on your knees. C’mon, Lev.”

“Okay!” Lev says, voice raspy as he jumps to comply like an overexcited dog. 

Yaku grabs lube and a condom out of the bedside drawer, which Lev notices and then pouts about. They don’t use them all the time, but they have shit to do after this and a condom means easy clean up. Lev has the common sense not to say anything about it. 

He prepares Lev with efficient, practiced movements, tracking the way a pink flush starts spilling down his back. For all Yaku teased when he heard the news, he does understand why Lev was picked up by a modelling agency. There’s something beautiful about his over-long limbs. There’s definitely something there in his silversilk hair, something mysterious and alluring in those emeralds set into his face. Especially when they look, hooded, over his shoulder to ask Yaku to fuck him.

“Mori, Mori, please. I’m ready,” he huffs out as the pads of Yaku’s fingers rock against his prostate. 

Yaku rubs his flank soothingly and rolls the condom down his length. He gently nudges Lev’s knees wider to find the spot where he fits perfectly behind him. 

He presses in with one smooth motion and they groan in chorus. Yaku pauses when he’s fully seated, hips pressed into Lev’s milky skin. He ignores Lev’s complaints to move and revels in the tight heat for a moment.

Then Yaku pulls his hips back, wraps his fingers tighter around Lev’s waist, and snaps forward. Lev cries out beautifully, and then the sound breaks when Yaku does it again, and again, not holding back in the slightest. 

_ “Ah, ah, ah, ah, Yaku-san, ah, Mori, ah…!” _

Yaku grins ferally and leans over Lev’s back, nipping, sucking, and kissing any piece of skin he can reach. Which… well he manages to get a bite mark about half way up Lev’s back. He leaves hickeys like cheap tattoos on Lev’s ribs. He dots scattered coin bruises on Lev’s hips. 

Yaku ruts into him, angling his thrusts in the way that he knows will drive both of them rapidly towards the peak of pleasure. Soon, Lev’s arms buckle and his fingers twist into the sheets. He turns his head to the side and Yaku catches the flush high on Lev’s cheeks and his breath catches in his throat. 

Feeling his time running out, Yaku reaches under Lev to grip his dripping cock. He thrusts hard and stays there, grinding as deep as he can, as he strips Lev’s length. The boy is so easy for Yaku. His spine bends prettily and his sounds choke off into a gasp as his brows furrow and he spills into Yaku’s hand.

Yaku rabbits his hips into Lev now, throwing himself towards his own pleasure before Lev gets too sensitive to bear it. He comes, curled forward, forehead pressed into Lev’s spine, just below his shoulder blades. He stays there as he catches his breath, listening for the pounding of Lev’s heart as he runs his palms up and down his sides soothingly. 

Eventually, Yaku ties off the condom, wipes his hand down with a tissue, and collapses next to Lev. He pulls him closer by his hair to collect a few lazy, afterglow kisses. 

“Aw, Umi-san is going to be so upset she has to cover all these marks tomorrow,” Lev says, looking down at his kiss-bitten torso with sleepy-eyed glee.

Yaku’s eyes widen, recognizing the make-up artist’s name.

“You have a shoot tomorrow?! Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because then Yaku-san wouldn’t have left marks,” Lev says, shameless. Yaku flips sideways to start trying to push him off the bed with his feet. “Hey! Why?!”

“If you have a shoot tomorrow you better finish your damn assignment tonight,” Yaku says and Lev whines openly openly as he slides off the bed and to the floor.

Suddenly, Lev hops up, catching Yaku by surprise as he scoops him up. The older boy squawks and flails.

“Put me down!”

“We’ll finish the assignment together,” Lev says, as if he hadn’t been the one trying to avoid it. 

For some reason, that’s what makes Yaku laugh. He stops struggling and suffers Lev carrying him back to the table. 

“We? It’s  _ your _ assignment,” he murmurs. “And we’re not wearing clothes, Lev.”

“I don’t mind!” Lev says brightly.

“I’m sure you don’t,” Yaku chuckles. “I’m sure you don’t.” 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic, you can find me on twitter [here](https://twitter.com/moonlumie)!
> 
> Please let me know what you think!!


End file.
